What could have been
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: What might have happened if Saya had been unable to save Hana from Shosuke...This story is a companian piece with my VK: next gen series; check it out! I own nothing by the way!


VK: Next Generation

What If…

Summary: What would have happened if Saya had been unable to save Hana from Shosuke…

* * *

Shosuke had bitten Hana. At first it was painful, shockingly painfully, but then bliss spread through Hana. The rumors of pureblood bites being pleasurable were true. It was short lived however, as Shosuke continually dug his fangs deeper in her neck, and gnawed at her flesh. Hana didn't know how long it went on, his feeding. He could go on forever since Hana's unique power allowed all lost blood to be replaced almost immediately. Shosuke didn't seem to want to stop, Hana noticed. Hana's world was in a tizzy, she had no clue what was going on or what she should do. So she just laid there, limp as a rag doll, and let Shosuke have his fill.

* * *

Something was up, Saya thought as she quickly walked through the halls of Hiou Castle to her brother's room. Hana had been gone for almost a half hour and had yet to return to her and Saya's room. Saya had initially waited patiently for her return, but her worry had gotten the best of her and now she was going to look for Hana her self, and the first place she was going to look was Shosuke's room.

His room was just around the corner now, and something—a feeling—was putting her off. Her feet began to move a little faster. Hana must be in trouble, she could sense it; she could feel it in her bones. She needed to—

"Hey Saya!" A voice called behind her. Saya whipped around to see one of her Hiou cousins standing behind her. He was young—about Akane and Aoi's age—and had the Hiou silver hair and pink eyes. "Lord Hiou wishes to see you." The boy stated. "I will be there in a moment. First I must—" "He wants to see you now." The boy informed, warning in his voice. "I will be there in a moment!" Saya insisted, turning around to continue her journey to Shosuke's room. "Are you really going to disobey your own father, Saya?" The boy asked scathingly. Saya halted in her steps.

"The father who asks so little of you, who denies you nothing, and gives you everything; will you really deny him this one request to see his only daughter…even after he gave you his blood to give to that girl?" The boy asked threateningly. Saya turned around to face the boy, glaring. "In a moment, Daisuke—" "Now." The boy, Daisuke, interjected. "Or his Lordship will insure that the proper punishment for insubordination is delt out to you." Daisuke threatened. Saya growled, but through gritted teeth, she replied, "Very well."

Daisuke then led Saya to Lord Hiou's chambers, away from Shosuke's room…away from Hana. Saya, as she walk away, felt a knot form in her stomach.

* * *

After awhile, Hana became numb to the pain. She laid there underneath Shosuke like a rag doll, doing nothing but whimper when he dug his fangs even deeper into her little neck. It seemed, however, that Shosuke was not content with just sinking his fangs in one side of the neck. Eventually, he switched sides. He ripped his fangs out of Hana's neck painfully, causing her to cry out, and sank his fangs into the other side and seemed to gnaw at the flesh there before actually drinking the blood.

Hana's cheeks were pale—they had been red as ripe strawberries when the attack had first began—and wet from tears that continued to fall despite her stunned state. Her hands clutched the sheets underneath her, unconsciously, and Shosuke's hands had moved to clutch the pillows under Hana's head. Their grips were white knuckled, nearly tearing the sheets. Speaking of sheets, Hana's blood was staining them now.

Hana's vision was beginning to go black. Shosuke's bedroom ceiling was becoming blurry and she could feel herself…slipping into a deep slumber. The deepest she had ever experienced. But even in her dizzy state she knew that she wasn't falling asleep…she was dying.

Shosuke was in euphoria. Hana's blood on his taste buds, slipping down his throat, and filling his being with her presence, her life, her energy—it was orgasmic! He never wanted to let go; he wanted more and more and more! The primal part of his mind took over then, and decided he would have more—he would take more! His mind was fogged with blood lust and primal instinct and he was reveling in it.

Wait…Some of the fog in Shosuke's head dissipated then. Hana…her pulse…No…no, no…Shosuke ripped his self away from Hana in horror. Oh God, he thought. Below him, Hana was passed out, on the brink of death, and it was all his fault.

"Hana! Hana!" Shosuke called panicked. He began to shake her, but the girl was as limp as a rag doll in his arms. "No…no…" Shosuke whispered desperately. The laid Hana down gently and quickly tried to think of a plan. Hastily, Shosuke bit into his own wrist deeply, drawing blood. Then, he tilted Hana's head back and opened her mouth. He held his bleeding wrist above her mouth and watched the crimson liquid drip into her mouth.

His wrist healed quickly, of course, but still, Shosuke watched for several minutes as his blood dripped down into Hana's mouth, hopeful for the best. Then, her mouth closed and the wounds on her neck healed. Her eyes opened groggily and her head turned to look at Shosuke, filled with pain. "I'm sorry," Shosuke breathed. "I'm so sorry." Hana simply looked at him, and then, as suddenly as she revived, she passed out again.

* * *

Her throat was sore, that was the first thing Hana noticed when she awoke several hours later. She was tucked in Shosuke's bed, heavy blankets covering her body neck to toe, and a pillow under her head. When she sat up, she felt light headed, and not a moment later, she felt thirstier than she had ever been before. Thankfully, however, a glass of water and a bottle of blood tablets were waiting for her on the night stand.

After she drank the blood-tablet-water, Hana felt tired, again, and fell back asleep. She never noticed Shosuke's presence outside in the hallway.

* * *

When she awoke again, Shosuke was sitting on the bed, watching her. She immediately recoiled at the sight of him, trembling in fear. "Hana," Shosuke whispered, reaching out to her. Hana scrambled out of the bed and ran to the other side of the room like a scared rabbit would if it were being chased by a hungry wolf. She kept her eyes strictly on Shosuke, her shaking legs barely supporting her, and her fangs elongating out of fear of attack.

"Hana, I'm so sorry. I—" Shosuke's pleas for forgiveness were cut short by Hana's own pleas. "Go away! Go away! Please don't eat me! Go away!" The girl shrieked as she backed herself into a corner. Shosuke felt a wave of guilt, misery, and pity over take him. He slowly approached the girl. Hana's cries for mercy became hysteric as he did.

With each step he took towards the girl, her screams became louder. With each passing moment, her breaths became more labored. Hana's eyes met Shosuke's matching ones, filled with terror. Shosuke's were filled with something unidentifiable. Something that frightened Hana. His silence seemed to permeate the air more than Hana's screams, making a much deeper statement than her pleas were without any words or sounds. His actions spoke louder than words.

Shosuke came to stand not a few feet away from Hana, towering over the girl with a depressing aura. He reached out…and patted Hana on the head. Her pleas died on her lips as she stared at him with shock and wariness. He used to do this when she was younger. He'd pat her on the head for a good deed as if she was a well-behaving puppy, or just do it out of nowhere as a form of affection. Shosuke, when he was younger, had been uneasy about hugging others—save for his mother and sister—so a pat on the head was the first bit of affection that Shosuke ever showed Hana. Would it be the last as well?

Shosuke continued to pet Hana's head for several moments, and as he did, she found her self unwillingly calming and even enjoying it. But when his hand retreated, she found most of—if not all—her fears flooding back into her. She looked up at Shosuke with the eyes of a frightened child, while he looked down at her as if she were one.

How could someone she loved so much, who she trusted and adored, betray her like this? Why Shosuke? Why? Did she do something wrong? Or were you just mad like Shizuka now? Are you going to kill her now so you can cover up your crime? Or will you let her go and risk imprisonment…or worse…? Shosuke, nii-nii, what made you do this?

So many unasked questions, and Hana couldn't find the will to ask even one of them.

"I…" Shosuke began. His voice was hoarse with guilt and self-loathing. Hana found herself pitying him, suddenly. "I'm sorry…I know what I did is unforgivable, and I'm not asking for forgiveness. Hana, take your revenge on me, please." Shosuke requested. The pureblood fell to his knees before the girl, his head down with shame. Hana looked down at him confusedly.

"What?" Hana asked. "Take your revenge." Shosuke repeated. "Do as you please, anything." He said. "I don't understand…" Hana murmured. "Kill me." Shosuke barked. He looked up at Hana to reveal tears trailing down his cheeks. "Torture me. Feed me to a pack of Level-Es. Just please, do something!" Shosuke begged. "I deserve it. I deserve to suffer and die for what I did!" He shouted. Hana looked down at him, stunned.

"I—I…I can't…" Hana stammered. "You have to!" Shosuke pleaded. "Do something; turn me in, hand me over to Saya, let your father have at me, just do something!" Shosuke begged. Hana felt tears pricking her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't!" She protested. "Please…Hana, please…" Shosuke begged once more, his voice feeble. "I can't bear to live with what I did…unless you make me pay for it." Shosuke explained.

Hana stared down at him, mouth agape for several minutes, before she back handed him across the face. He was stunned, of course. Hana took advantage of this and forced him on his back on the floor. She straddled him and then, before he could even register that he was on the floor, she sank her fangs into his neck.

It was hearing his own blood being gulped down someone else's throat that brought Shosuke back to reality. He found his self on the floor, Hana on top of him, her fangs embedded in his neck, and a sense of bliss over taking him. For the next God-knows-how-long, Shosuke laid back and let Hana have her fill, enjoying every minute of it.

When she pulled away, her lips stained red, she pouted. "You enjoyed that too much." She commented. Shosuke blushed guiltily. "How am I supposed to punish you if you enjoy it, you sick-pervert?" Hana asked, scowling. Shosuke let a laugh rumble through his being. "Try harder." He suggested. Hana blushed deeply at that.

"Make me." She taunted unwisely. Shosuke grinned before kissing her on the forehead. "You're too young to make those sort of comments." He chastised. Hana raised an eyebrow at him. What was that supposed to mean? Shosuke just shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maybe now was a good time to confess—

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?!" A woman's voice shrieked.

Shosuke and Hana looked up with a start, and then drained of what little color they had. Aunt Haruna, clad in her kimono, was standing in the middle of the room, gaping and blushing red.

"M-Mother—I—I—what are you doing here?" Shosuke asked, quickly pushing Hana off of him and standing. "Looking for Hana! She's been missing for half a day—and now I know why!" The pureblood screeched. "How could you Shosuke! She's 13!" Haruna wailed. "M-Mother, it's not what it looks like!" Shosuke protested. Hana nodded furiously in agreement. Haruna didn't listen.

"Oh God! What will Zero and Yuuki think?! What will the press think!? Shosuke, I hope you intend on marrying her, because at this point, you're going to have to!" Haruna cried as she paced around the room. "But—" "Oh goodness! Why? Why couldn't you wait three or four years?! Two at the least! Do you know how bad it would be if she got pregnant!?" Haruna continued, cutting off Shosuke's protests.

Hana and Shosuke could do nothing to defend themselves from total embarrassment.

Shosuke just hoped Saya wouldn't find out...or Zero...or Yuuki..or-Okay, he was screwed.


End file.
